


Promettere mari e monti

by RenK (RenKrajnes)



Series: rebornomaniac series [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Dark Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenKrajnes/pseuds/RenK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В ад попадет только он</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promettere mari e monti

Еще одна "зачистка". В последнее время у Десятого Вонголы появилось слишком много врагов, а поручить их уничтожение кому-то из низшего состава или даже Варии - слишком ненадежно. В таких важных вещах Тсуна может доверять только себе. Тсунаеши пламенем выжигает целые особняки, вырезая всех - Боссов и Хранителей, стариков и детей, женщин и мужчин. Всех, чтобы остатки сгинувших семей не доставляли проблем будущим поколениям. 

Еще один особняк. Стены забрызганы кровью. 

-Вы все попадете в ад! - хрипит мужчина, тяжело привалившись к серой холодной стене. Капли тяжелой крови, кажущиеся каким-то темным маслом, капают из его рта, стекают по подбородку и попадают на рукав рубашки Савады. Рубашки за полторы тысячи долларов. Тсуна морщится - этот странный кровавый узор совершенно не подходит его белоснежному костюму и галстуку цвета паленой умбры. Но он отвечает:

-В ад попаду только я.

-Вы все убийцы! Ты и твои хранители будете гореть в аду! - продолжает кричать мужчина.

-Только я, - повторяет Тсунаеши. - Я возьму их грехи на себя.

Мужчина смотрит непонимающе и Савада вздыхает: такому, как он, не стоит даже пытаться что-то объяснить.

-Потому что я - их Небо, - уверенно отвечает Тсуна, а его рука, объятая пламенем, пронзает грудь, ломает ребра и, наконец, сжимает сердце. Глаза мужчины закатываются и закрываются. Мертв. Тсунаеши зевает и вытирает окровавленные руки о рубашку - она все равно настолько грязная, что придется ее выкинуть. 

-Пойдемте, - бросает он своим Хранителям. Сейчас, единственное, о чем он может думать, это достаточно ли мягкие кресла в автомобиле, чтобы хоть немного поспать.


End file.
